warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morningstar (StoneClan)
Morningstar '''is a tall, lithe, glossy and short-furred, golden cream tabby she-cat with slanted, luminous eyes the colour of sunlit ice. She has a muzzle turning grey with age, a white undercoat and paws, a long, sleek tail, large ears, and a small nick in one ear. History ''Morningstar's Leadership'' Morningstar appears in the prologue a day after her death, in StarClan. When Azurestar, her late mother, told her that her sister, Berrypelt's (soon to be Berrystar) leader ceremony is about to start, she immediately rushed over to see her sister, as she is seen on StarClan grounds, ready to receive her nine lives. Morningkit and Berrykit are born to Azurepetal and Brackenfrost. Yarrowpelt said that it was a painful kitting for Azurepetal, but both the two kits were strong and healthy. Morningkit was named for her fur colour, and Berrykit, for her ginger splotches that accompanied her grey fur. Morningkit was the first one to open her eyes, with Berrykit following after. Brackenfrost noticed Morningkit scampering around the nursery, with her littermate following her, and said that when Morningkit gets older, she will become a great leader. Azurepetal merely agrees. Three moons later, Morningkit pretended to be the leader of StoneClan, and gave Berrykit a pretend warrior ceremony. Azurepetal chuckled at their play, and told her mate that she definitely will become the future leader. Once again, Azurestar and Brackenfrost both nuzzled as their kits continued on with their play. Morningkit and Berrykit are now six moons old, and are now apprenticed as Morningpaw and Berrypaw. Their mentor is Miststripe. Gallery Kin '''Mate: Max (unofficially): Deceased, residence unknown Daughters: Moonstar: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Fennelflower: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Hazelpetal: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Sons: Cinderclaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Pouncepelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swiftkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: Azurestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Brackenfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: Berrystar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Roseleap: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Lilypool: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Sandpounce: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Birdfeather: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Hollyberry: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Suntail: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Grandsons: Rockstep: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Sparrowwing: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Tanglebush: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Great-Granddaughters: Petalpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Snowpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Spottedkit: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Mistkit: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Blossomkit: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Brightpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Quietpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Great-Grandsons: Eaglepaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Stormkit: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Blackpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Hailpaw: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Niece: Creampelt: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Grandmothers: Sedgecloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Birchleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Sloeclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Flintfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Quailstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Echoflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollybranch: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: Flipfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Thrushclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Copperpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Relatives: Blossom Pelt: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Sun Flower: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Red Leaves: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Snowy Blossom: Living (as of Trail of Fire) Ancestors: Stonestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Feather Whisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree Category:She-Cat Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:Leader Category:Queen Category:StoneClan Category:VanillaFlare